


Are You Kidding Me Jones?

by grace017



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a tease, Bickering, Canon Related, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, because bughead, but still fluffy, home owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace017/pseuds/grace017
Summary: All Betty wants is some quality time with her boyfriend, is that too much to ask?Betty is pissed when she comes home to a messy house and an unwanted house guest. Oblivious as ever, Jughead doesn't do much to help the situation...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Are You Kidding Me Jones?

Relieved to have finally made it home, Betty wrestled with the front door, her arms full of unwrapped gifts for her friends and family. Bags hung from each arm and she could barely see over the top of the boxes she was cradling. Softly kicking the door behind her, she let out a huge sigh as it shut, closing off the bitter cold of Riverdale in the winter.

She’d had just about enough of all things festive after trailing around the shops all day, taking full advantage of the town’s late night shopping hours. She was, however, now haunted by Christmas carols that played over and over and creepily cheery adults dressed as elves.

Her shoulders slumped even further as she took in the sight before her.

There was FP Jones, her very own step-father and future father-in-law, sprawled out asleep on the sofa in the living room. The TV was still on and blaring out some kind of holiday film to itself. Roughly seven beer bottles lined the coffee table in front of him and Betty found herself praying that he’d had some help in finishing those from her pushover of a boyfriend.

Accepting the fact they would have a house guest for yet another night, Betty placed every item down in the hallway and quietly crept over to the snoring man. She pulled out the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over FP, gently tucking him in before she turned off the TV and dimmed all of the lights. Quickly swiping up the mess of empty bottles and food wrappers from the table, she made her way to the kitchen to dispose of everything.

“These Jones men” she muttered to herself as she took in the sight of the kitchen. It was definitely not looking as pristine as she’d left it earlier that morning as dirty pans and dishes were now scattered across the worktops from dinner. Resigning herself to the fact that she was too tired to deal with it right now, she decided that it was a job for the morning. And more to the point, that it was not a job for her.

Things had been amazing when her and Jughead first moved out of the shared Cooper-Jones house on Elm Street. They found their own little place together to start a fresh chapter of their life. But obviously dreams can’t last forever and soon enough Alice and FP were arguing without the help of their children under the same roof, stirring the pot.

And that is what had led to this arrangement – a _stupid_ arrangement in Betty’s eyes – which resulted in FP crashing at their place whenever him and Alice had fallen out. After all, that was precisely the reason they moved out in the first place, to get some space and leave the bickering behind.

Jughead, on the other hand, was a softy with anything concerning his family members. While Betty loved him for it, it infuriated her that he could never say no to his dad. All she wanted was some space from their crazy families and some quality time with her boyfriend, but apparently that was too much to ask.

She also loved FP but having the man sleep on her couch more often than not was becoming somewhat of a strain on their relationship.

She scurried back down the hall to collect the pile of gifts, very aware of the fact that FP could wake up at any moment and see his brand new personalised motorbike helmet staring back at him and Betty simply could not deal with the thought of ruining someone’s Christmas like that.

She piled the items into the ottoman when she reached the top of the staircase, hiding them away from prying eyes, and carefully placed the lid back on top. She knew Jughead was too oblivious to bother searching there and FP was too lazy to even climb the stairs in the first place.

The house was now dark and eerily silent and she began to wonder whether Jughead truly did have a breakthrough with his writing and that he wasn’t just finding an excuse to avoid going shopping with her.

She hadn’t bought it for a single second when her phone had chimed hours earlier, reading:

‘ **Juggie:** _I’m sorry but duty calls, my writer’s block has momentarily lifted so I’m squeezing this for all its worth. I’ll be with you as soon as I can baby.’_

She scoffed to herself as she scanned over her extensive shopping list one more time, replying with:

‘ **Betty:** _Ok, don’t think I’m buying that lame excuse but fine. I still love you for some reason unknown to me right now.’_

It was just like him to bail on their plans to shop for everybody’s presents. Not only was he coming home each night exhausted from work, but shopping had to be one of his least favourite things to do.

With the amount of people swarming the streets of Riverdale at this time of year Betty couldn’t even blame him. But she at least thought that he would make it later on, joining her once the bulk of the buying was over. Obviously he was too into his work to take a break.

Spotting the soft glow of light through the crack at the bottom of their bedroom door, Betty smiled to herself. All she wanted to do right now was burst through the door, shedding her coat and all of the other unnecessary layers as she makes her way across the floor, shoving his laptop out of the way so she could take its place resting on his lap.

A small rush of excitement ran down her spine at the thought of him and she quickly jumped up to make her way to the door.

Smoothing down her ponytail as she cracked the door open, she peered around the side before stepping into the room.

“Are you _kidding_ me Jones?” Betty half-shouted, still aware of the older Jones sleeping downstairs.

Jughead jolted at her voice, letting out a grunt of surprise as he startled awake.

His eyes quickly darted from Betty to his untouched desk and back again.

“I.. I was-”

“Don’t even try to fabricate an excuse this time. I’ve spent hours and hours trailing around town on my own for _our_ friends, and what do I come home to? The kitchen is an absolute mess, you’re up here passed out, mouth open, fully clothed and starfishing across our bed after lying to me about working, when you haven’t even put the effort in to at least make it look like you were being productive! Your laptop is still in your bag – _unopened_ – and your desk is clear Jug!” Betty rambled furiously as her hands flailed about in the air around her, “Oh and there’s an old guy sleeping on my fucking sofa… AGAIN!”

“Betts I’m sorry I’m just so-” Jughead began.

“You know what? I’m tired too and I don’t want to hear it” Betty sighed as she shrugged her coat off.

Jughead sat up as he ran a hand over his face, unsure of how to handle the situation.

She bundled up her coat and threw it at his chest as she strode past him on her way to the en-suite bathroom. Maybe she was being petty, but they had less and less time to spend together these days and she hated it. She missed him.

So she decided she would play him at his own game. Tease him with the frustration of being so close yet still being so far just like she had been all week. Maybe then he’d pluck up the courage to tell his boss he was being overworked. Maybe then he’d step up and tell his dad to get his ass off of their couch.

Betty gave herself an encouraging nod in the mirror before she peeled off her jeans and her sweater, placing them in the laundry basket and leaving her in just the red lace ensemble she had picked out earlier that morning with a cosy Christmas night in with Jughead in mind.

Pulling out her hair tie, she let her golden locks fall loose around her shoulders, shaking out her curls a little before smirking at the alluring reflection in front of her.

_That should do it._

She heard a knock against the bathroom door before Jughead spoke.

“Betts I understand why you’re mad, but please just let me know you’re okay?” he said softly.

_Nope, not giving in that easy._

She swung the door open to find Jughead stood on the other side, eyes now blown wide as they roamed her entire body.

Betty reached out and grasped his chin, closing his jaw that had dropped open unceremoniously, before patting his cheek and strutting straight past him to climb into bed.

His gaze followed her all the way across the room, never once leaving her, not even allowing himself to blink.

“Betty?”

“Goodnight Jug” She replied shortly.

“But”

“But what?”

Jughead practically leaped onto their bed, crawling across to her.

“You know you look amazing right?” he said, his hand reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear.

“Thanks Juggie” she replied, trying to hide the blush that flushed her cheeks at his low tone.

Just as he started to lean down to kiss her, she turned over to face the wall.

“But I’m just so tired” she finished dramatically, pulling the covers with her as she snuggled down into her pillow.

She felt Jughead’s hot breath fanning against the back of her neck as he sighed heavily before placing a quick peck there.

“Well played, Cooper” he laughed as he slid under his side of the covers, stripping off his work trousers and shirt and throwing them to the floor, “I’ll never lie about working to get out of plans with you again, you have my word”

_Silence._

“I can put that in writing for you if you want?”

_Silence._

“And I’ll clean the kitchen tomorrow.”

_Silence._

“Ok, and I’ll buy _all_ the presents next year.”

Betty felt her frown soften at his certainty in their future together. His voice showed he had no doubt that they would be spending next Christmas as a couple and the image of being with him for every holiday to come made her heart happy.

“And the second Forsythe Pendleton in this house?” She questioned, tone still serious.

“Consider him gone” Jughead replied without missing a beat.

Betty turned her head to look at him and giggled as he winked at her.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had the time together that we used to have Betts,” Jughead whispered into the soft light of their bedroom “But don’t think for one second that it means I love you any less.”

She felt her eyes begin to fill up at his words. That was his job after all, using words to evoke emotions from his audience and damn was he good at it.

He reached for her hand and held it between them as they lay side by side.

“I love you too Jug” she whispered back, “Always.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Lesson learned” he said as he squeezed her hand gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Bughead in the middle of an argument? I could never!!
> 
> Hope you guys like this little holiday fic, please let me know what you think!  
> Wishing you all a very Happy Holidays with your loved ones x


End file.
